Sensual Massage
by Chezza3009
Summary: Michonne Grimes comes home after a long day at work. Rick her husband offers to give her a massage. Which then leads to other stuff. A small Richonne one shot. AU. Smut.


**Synopsis:**

Michonne comes home from a long day at work to her husband Rick; he offers to give her a massage. Which then leads to other thangs... Small smutty one shot.

 **Sensual Massage**

It had been a long working day for Michonne with different clients and then spending most of the day in court. It was now nearly 8pm in the evening and she had just made it home. She kicked off her shoes by the door. She placed her leather briefcase and bag in her office, and walked up the stairs dragging her arm up the banister. Michonne sat on the edge of the bed rubbing the soles of her feet, as her shoes had pinched her feet all day.

Michonne could hear the shower running where her husband was inside. Two minutes later she heard the shower turn off and Rick, her husband, walked into the bedroom only wearing a white cotton towel around his slim waist. His skin slightly damp from the shower.

"Hey, I thought I heard you come in," Rick said as he entered. There was no way that Rick had heard Michonne but their friends, Andrea, Maggie and Sasha, like to say that he has special sense whenever she enters the room. She smiled.

"Omg, I am so tired," she fell back onto the bed with her arms spread out and her locs sprawled out behind her. Her legs were dangling off the edge of the bed.

"Well, the kids are gone."

"All of them?" Rick chuckled watching his wife's expression.

"Yeah, all of them."

"That's why the house is so damn quiet," she spoke still looking at the ceiling.

He laughed as he strolled over to the bed.

"You love the noise, just like me. Well Carl's is at Patrick's staying the night, Andre is at Sam's house for the night also, and I dropped Ally and Judith at my ma and pa's house for the weekend."

She leaned her head up and cupped Rick's chin, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"You're such a good husband."

Michonne looked at his face, his grey speckled beard which he was now growing out, his piercing blue eyes that he passed on to all four of their children, his hair was wet sticking to his forehead. He just got better and better with age. She removed her hand off his chin. Michonne started to walk away from the bed, removing her suit blazer.

"Why don't tonight I give you a massage? Hmm,"

She turned to look at him.

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. You have had a long day in court, and I know that case hasn't been easy on you," he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Plus, you feel really tense and I want to make sure I get every knot out." They both looked into each other's eyes she could feel Rick's lust burning into her.

"Ok, let me just take a quick shower." she said as she walked to their bathroom.

* * *

Whilst waiting for Michonne to take her shower, Rick wanted to set the mood so he lit a few candles, around their bedroom and dimmed the lights. Rick sauntered his body over to the IPod dock in the corner of the bedroom he looked for the playlist.

Michonne came out of the bathroom naked and her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head. She noticed that Rick was still standing in just his towel. She looked around the bedroom as her husband had set the romantic atmosphere. Rick smiled, as his bow-legs walked over to Michonne. He took her hand within his and guided her over to their king-sized bed.

"Lay on your front baby."

Michonne climbed on top of the bed walking on her hands and knees to the pillows where she placed her head down. Rick opened his bed side cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Almond massage oil, one of Michonne's favourite oils and his. Rick straddled his legs over Michonne onto the bed.

Rick was ready to make Michonne feel relaxed and eventually ready for sex. He pressed play on the remote on the dock where _"Drake- Find My Love"_ played through the speakers in the bedroom. It was a perfectly sexy and soulful song to start off with.

Opening the bottle up, Rick squeezed the oil into the palm of his hands, he rubbed his hands together warming up the oil first, and then he placed his hands on her body and started to rub out the knots on Michonne's back with the pads of his thumbs.

He continued to run his slightly oily hands over her smooth back. As Michonne let out a loud moan.

Rick and Michonne were childhood sweethearts, getting married at the age of 18.

Rick looked down at his wife's body. It was still incredible after giveing birth to four of their children, Carl was the oldest at 14, then three years later Andre, 5 years later came Judith, who is now 6 years old, and then Ally who is the youngest at two years old. But he was hoping she wouldn't be the youngest for much longer. Their children were a mixture of them, all with a beautiful caramel light skin tone.

He knew he had to give Michonne's body a rest but he couldn't help himself. Rick was hoping that he could still convince her to have one more child sooner rather than later. They were both 32 and still at a good age to squeeze in one more. He knew how much fun they had trying. It was starting to stir things in him and Michonne would start to feel his erection soon if he kept on with his thoughts.

"Hmm that feels good Rick."

Rick continued to stroke gentle movements over the top portion of her body. Keeping his fingers together, and his thumbs parallel, and the palms of his hands flat over her back and shoulders. He would ever so often gently stroke her neck.

"Yeah, does it?" he asked.

The song had now changed to _" 112- Anywhere"_

"Hmmm,"

Rick started to knead her back working down her lower body getting deep into her muscles. He moved back slightly and started massaging her firm round mounds, in between his strong hands. He pressed his palms down onto her muscle tissue and pushed his fingers together in a lifting motion.

"Ohhh Rick," Michonne moaned.

When Rick massaged her ass it always hit the right spot and always got the reaction he wanted out of her.

Rick licked his lips, his erection now starting and the towel wrapped around his waist starting to fall off his hips. He started to increase the pressure on her ass using the kneading technique. Using his thumbs to, massage in circular motions. Michonne was starting to enjoy this massage like no other Rick had given her before.

He continued massaging Michonne with one hand as he removed his towel off his waist.

Rick massaged over her thighs, moving towards her inner thighs, he slightly grazed her pussy lips. Michonne rotated her hips against the tip of his fingers. Rick slowly entered a finger inside of her walls. Michonne cried out, her toes curling.

"Omg Rickkk," she hissed.

Rick entered another finger and she clenched down on his fingers, opening her legs wider for him. He looked down at her opening as he moved his fingers in and out fast, causing her wetness to soak his fingers and the bed sheets beneath her. He pulled his fingers out.

Michonne hooked her hands underneath the pillow and closed her eyes.

Rick then lay onto Michonne's back, he reached underneath her and held her close as he pushed his long member into her waiting walls. Rick kissed the side of her face as he whispered.

"You ready baby?" he asked.

"Hmmm always."

"I know you are," he replied.

As he started to move slow, sliding his hand down lower so Michonne could grind her clit against his hand. Rick worked Michonne slow for a while until he knew she was close.

Rick pulled Michonne's head back, and held her chin, so he could kiss her plump lips. He pumped into her body as she pushed her ass up to receive each thrust. Then he leaned back on his knees straddling over her legs again.

"You're so fucking beautiful. So fucking sexy," he panted.

Rick pressed his finger on the outside of her anus. Then he started moving his finger inside of her hole, matching the same rhythm of his hips.

"Oh fuckkk," she sighed.

Rick wasn't going to last much longer.

"Chonne, I don't think I can last much longer, you feel too good,"

He placed his hands on her back as he worked his hips faster, her whole body was shaking.

"Don't stop. Rick, I am so close." Michonne lifted her head up from the pillow.

She was screaming so loud as her orgasm crashed over her, cumming hard all over his girth.

"Yeah that's it baby," he said as he growled.

Rick pulled out of Michonne, his cum was oozing out of her. She lay on the bed breathless, as Rick lay next to her.

"Well, that was some massage."

He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Anything for you babe," he lazily smiled.

Rick turned the music off and blew out all the candles and turned the bedroom lights off as he climbed back on the bed next to his wife.

Michonne fell asleep a few minutes later on her front with her arm draped around Rick's chest and he was on his back still massaging her bum cheeks in between his fingers until he fell asleep.

 **The End.**

 **Authors note:** Just a small smutty one shot. What you think?


End file.
